The Environ, The Shock And Out Of The Bag
by Ondrej
Summary: Another story, that needs a happy ending. Red, Wolf and Twitchy are investigating and trying to ruin the plans of the mean Landlord and his gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoodwinked: The Environ, The Shock And Out Of The Bag**

**Mission name: **The Environ, The Shock And Out Of The Bag

**Location:**Northern part of the Forest, "The Roast" pub

**Time:**20:00 p.m., sometime in late winter and early spring

**Goals:**

Save the hostage

Secure 3 magical objects: napkin, donkey and baton

Prove the dirty business of Landlord

**Situation:**The reporting services of HEA results, that the owner of the pub, so called Landlord, is not only suspected in the dirty business participating, but also in illegal supplying sausage-meats, blood sausages, sausages, goulash, hams, greaves, bear and "moreover piece of bread" the pub, but also in selling and collecting rare and magical artefacts. And so this is the situation, that the wandering musician, named Jackie, was tricked by sly Landlord, who fooled him for magical objects, like napkin, which will lay the table by goodies, when he is told:"The environ" and donkey, from who the ducats will fall, when he shake himself. Jackie wanted to seek the revenge on the Landlord by sending the magical baton on him, for such a disgrace and humiliation. But Landlord had been informed very well and his henchman secured and captured Jackie, before he could say: "Baton, out of the bag!"In the present time, Jackie is hold as a hostage, meanwhile the Landlord is enjoying received 3 magical objects and head of the HEA, Nicky Flippers has his two number one agents inside: Red and her trusty partner, The Wolf and of course his little hyper-active squirrel sidekick Twitchy, working incognito, disguised as a ones of Landlords henchman and backup task force of HEA under the Granny command is only waiting for a right time and the command to action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Mean plans**

"Well how do you like that, boys?" The proud and enthusiastic Landlord said in front of his bears, weasels and wild boars henchman. The Landlord was quite a chubby man, over 50 years old, with a blue eyes, orange hair plus nose like a bobble. He wore a red striped shirt, with a light-orange vest, green pants, red boots and black flat cap. "Such a magical objects, as a napkin, which will immediately serves the best goodies, how many just the man wants, when he is said:"Environ", next the donkey, from who the ducats will fall, when he shake himself, which can be repeated maybe million times in a row and even some baton, which will jump out of the bag and starts thrashing around by itself, when it is commanded! Do you know, what does it means?"

The henchman had been looking at each other for a while, then to their boss again and said:"Ehhhmmmm? No boss. We have absolutely no idea."

The Landlord chuckled and said cocky:"Of course, you have absolutely no idea! That is why I am also the boss and you are only the henchman!"

But the henchman had grown sad and fall their heads at once.

The Landlord started to by sorry for his men and asked remorsefully:"Oh! Have I not hurt your feelings?"

The henchman only remained silent.

"Never mind!" With these things we will finally have cared of inexhaustible warehouse and supplies of food and drink for our guests and pure ducats, as a bulk of cover for life. Absolute wealth, power and profit boys! And by that way, our pub will soon become the most famous and the most asked one, today in the whole Forest and tomorrow in the all world! CHACHACHACHACHA!"

But one of henchman asked: Ehm, boss?"

"What is it?"

"Ehm. And what exactly do you intend to do with that magical baton? That maybe will not by too profitable."

The Landlord had been thinking for a while and then he had said:

"Well, actually...I have not even though about this yet. But I think, that I would use such a baton, which jumps out of the bag and beats indiscriminately sometime. Of course, I do not know for what, but the time is going to show sooner or later."

And henchman said:"Ooohh!"

"Plus, we also will not have to be dependent on illegal supplying anymore. It is very expensive, secret, risky, risk of arousing the suspicion and basically, you never know, when someone can sew a shed on you. Or even worse, they can set a rat for you, who would reveal and expose you. And moreover, those dealers smells from their mouth, they are rude and mainly greedy. Just like me. HEHEHE!"

These words hit especially three of Landlords henchman, one smaller bear, second one taller weasel and third one totally puny one wild boar. Because these henchman had not been anybody else, then Red, Wolf and Twitchy, disguised as and impersonating ones of the Landlords henchman, also with those bears, weasels and wild boars "masks" (of course in Reds case, she was only impersonating a guy and she was also very good in acting it), investigating and interrogating the whole situation. However thanks to Wolfs years of experiences in disguises, undercover and acting talent, the Landlord and his henchman totally did not recognized them and Red, who was also taking part on disguising and acting with her partner for a some while, was really good in it.

"That guy should really work on improving his attitude." Wolf whispered to Red.

"Yeah." Red whispered back. "All those dealers, smugglers and traffickers are even not reaching to his knees."

"The suspicion of the informants has been confirmed." She said. "This Landlord is illegally and secretly supplied by food and drink, including all those sausage-meats, goulash, sausages, hams, greaves, "moreover that piece of bread" and bear. Next then, that collecting, keeping and illegal selling of magical and rare objects and now, moreover even kidnapping, plus extortion and robbery."

"Looks like a very big fish." Wolf remarked.

"Yeah. But to succeed in order to catch such a fish, we must sew this whole garbage on him at first and basically get that magical napkin, donkey and baton back from him. These thinks would wreak a big havoc in the dirty hands. But especially, we have to rescue the hostage and get it to the safety somehow."

Wolf grinned and said: "No problem, partner. I have been recording that their whole conversation by my hidden voice recorder for that all time" and he patted a bit on the right side of his stomach, where he had a pocket and the voice recorder was hidden in there.

Red smiled and said:"You are really not going to give a blow without that thing, do you man?"

"Such things are necessary part of the equipment and one of the strongest weapons of each reporter in the certain kinds of situations, you know." Wolf flattered himself.

"I know." Red remarked. "Besides, without your video recorder we would not prove too much." She remarked also with a smile.

Wolf grinned, but he also had remarked after a moment:"I rather wonder, how to rescue and get that hostage, the Jackie to the safety without arousing any suspicion and without noticing."

"I will come up with something. There will certainly arise some opportunity."

"I think, we should better put such a plunder somewhere to the safety." The Landlord said now again."For that all time, when I have been collecting magical and rare objects, I have never had such those like that napkin, donkey and baton yet. Especially, when they are a source of absolute wealth, power and profit. It would attract the attention of many nosy parkers like snoopers, cups, federals, Russians, but especially intrusive reporters. They are the worst."

Wolfs eyes glared and the soft growl came up from his throat after those words."Vrrrrrr!"

But Red jogged to him a bit a hissed:"Stay, boy!"

"And that is why it also will be better, when we put those objects to the safer place as soon as possible and if possible quietly aside from all the nosy parkers. And we are also better going to rid of that musician as well. If he was accidently able to break free and escape and then reveal us, It would be the last thing we need absolutely at least!"

Red, Wolf and Twitchy get horrified a bit, but Red also had got an idea and she said by deep baritone voice aloud:"We three will take care of this, boss, if you do no mind." And she looked to Wolf and Twitchy foxy.

The Landlord had been silent for a while, turning his attention to the trio and then he said modestly:"Well, okay. In your ways. Take care of it. Do it how you want, but make sure, that you are going to do it quickly, without any bigger effort, but basically, do not let anyone to see you, alright?"

"Sure! You can count on us." She said, grabbed Wolfs paw and she was leading him with Twitchy to the door, out of the room. And as soon as they closed the door, Wolf started with wonder:

"Hey, girl! We maybe look like henchman, we are acting like henchman and we both work for the same guy, but we are only disguised as them and we are only acting this."

Red sighed a bit and said:" I know that, I am in the picture very well. I have already figured out, how to rescue the hostage."

Wolf had been silent for a while and then he answered back:"Eeeeeeeeh! I knew, that you will come up with something soon or later, hood."

Red pretentiously established her hands and denied a devious smile to him.

Wolf sighed a bit and said:"So, what is the plan?"

Red had bended her index finger several times to her direction, thereby she made him to bend forward a bit to her, that same with Twitchy and started whispering something to them quietly.

Thereafter Wolf said:"Where are you just going for such ideas, I will maybe never get." And Twitchy was just smiling from ear to eat.

"Alright." Red started."Here is the deal: Twitchy, contact Nicky and tell him, what is going on. Well, Wolf, you and me are going for the hostage to the cellar that way."

"Piece of cake, Red! I will tell Mr. Flippers everything!" The squirrel said the usual accelerated chipmunk like voice.

Twitchy put the small transmitter out of his pocket and then he started whispering quickly to it.

"Mr. Flippers, it is Twitchy."

"Twitchy!" The Nicky said." Good to hear of you. What is the situation?"

"Alright, listen: We already have a plan how to rescue the hostage and especially how to get that treacherous Landlord and his people. The Landlord wants to rid of the hostage, so we have offered, that we are going to take care of this. And he was even so kind, that he said we can do it how we want to, but basically quickly. And we are going to do it, that as soon as we free the hostage and get it out of the building, we will keep him to the forest, and we would exactly need from you to inform Granny and task force unit, to be ready for handing the hostage over and getting it to the safety. After that, maybe in 15 minutes, we are going to report, that everything is done. He actually plans to get the magical napkin, donkey and baton to the safer place. So, and then, as soon as Red, Wolf and me walk along with the landlord and his henchman out of the pub again, we will all strike and catch them in the act at once."

Of course, Twitchy was talking so quickly, that Nicky had to ask Fred (his programmer) to translate his speech in to the slowed mode. But he had eventually understood everything and called back:

"Good work, guys. I will report Granny and task force unit what is going on and for being ready for the action."

"Central bunker over!"

"All clear! Twitchy over!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 – The hostage**

Meanwhile Red and Wolf opened the cellar door and they went downstairs. The cellar was cold, the floor was covered by straw and between big barrels of bear the tied hostage Jackie was sitting on chair. The Musician wore green hat, orange hair, red scarf, brown coat, black-brown pants, white long socks and black boots.

Wolf came closer to him, put the gag of him and said: "Do not worry, buddy, we are here to..." But he did not go on, because musician had managed to bring his right leg off the ropes and he kicked Wolf to the groin hard, where he usually was the most vulnerable. He cried like a little pup, he caught his groin and said painfully: "That is a very fitting way to say thanks to somebody, who is trying to rescue you."And he tumbled to the ground.

"Wolf!" Red yelled and she bent to him.

"I am maybe tied up, but I am not helpless at all, you useless eaters! You cannot just take and steal something, without being punished!"

"Red glared her eyes a bit, but she had kept cool. She stands up and started explaining:

"Look, maybe we look like ones of the Landlords people, we are acting like ones of Landlords people, but it is not like that, how you think! We are only disguised as them and he came here to rescue you."

"Oh yeah! Of course!" Jackie spitted grumpily.

"No! Seriously!" Red did not let to scare herself off."Me and here my partner are agents of HEA."

"HEA?" Jackie wondered.

"Happily Ever After agency, secret organization, which puts the target to ensure the story with happy ending."

But Jackie also had not let to scare himself off, so he tested them:"Everyone could say that. Well, show me your cards."

"Oh, yeah? Here!" Red put the pass out of her pocket with her identity and personal badge of the HEA and also put her bears mask off .

Even Wolf, although hardly put his pass and badge out of his pocket as well and also putting his weasels mask off.

Jackie was shocked:"Oooh! So you are really the agents!" After that, he remorsefully looked at the Wolf and said:"Eeeee! Well, I am sorry about that. I did not mean it."

Wolf, who had already stand up on his feet, although still a bit poorly said:" Do not mention this. I guess, I should not have to imagine just a hopeless victim, who is only sadly waiting for its inevitable fate."

The musician frowned a bit, but he also said half softly and half sarcastically:"Guess, I should take this like a compliment, should not I?"

And Red said:"Now come on! We got to get you out from here. The others agents stands their positions and they are ready for action. We will lead you to the forest now, where my Granny will take you over and get you to the safety. We will take care of the rest then."

"But what about the landlord and his goons?"

"Everything is alright." Wolf ensured him."Thanks to our disguises of one of the Landlords henchman, and because we had voluntarily offered to take care of you, they have absolutely no idea what is going on around her in fact."

"But what about my magical objects: napkin, donkey and baton?"

"Do not worry. We promise that you will get them all back." Red promised. "But now, we really have to get out from here already."

"Alright then! Thanks. Mainly get me out of here."

"Sure thing." Red said, went to the musicians side and was trying to free him, though the ropes were strong and it was quite hard for her to untie it.

"Muffins. These ropes are really strong. I am not going to untie this so easyly, unless I had a pocket knife." She was growled

Then Wolf came and smirked: "Let me try."

The canine exposed his sharp claws and easily tearing through the ropes that held him.

Then he proudly looked at Red and smiled deviously: "What do you need a pocket knife when you have claws."

Red could only remarked wittily: "Chmm. You are so dependable."

Then they both brought the musician upstairs from the cellar, each one grabbed his arm and they were acting, like they would bringing him to the execution (of course half-tied up yet). Jackie was also acting like nothing and like he would sadly know what is going on. Be the way out of the room, the Twitchy joined them.

"Well, Twitchy?" Wolf asked. "Is everything arranged?"

"Clear lever, Wolf." Hyperactive squirrel answered. "Mr. Flippers, including Granny and task force unit stands their positions and they are ready to strike."

"Nice work, Twitchy." Red said. "Lets go!"

The trio along with the hostage walked the main door out of the pub and heading by the shortest way to the forest. And as soon as they had looked back and found out, that nobody, including the Landlord or his henchman is watching them, all began running and they soon disappeared in the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 – Freeze!**

**15 minutes later...**

Red along with Wolf and Twitchy (still disguised as henchman) walked out of the forest and they were aiming back to the pub.

Red had also whispered to the transmitter before that:"Nicky? Is everything alright?"

"Everyone is on their stations and ready to strike!" Nicky answered.

"Granny? Are you and the task force ready for this?"

"Me and our boys are ready like nothing, honey!" Granny said.

Red finally looked at Wolf and Twitchy:"Alright, boys? Are you ready for this?"

Wolf only stated:"Lets...get...on it!"

And Twitchy:"Yeeaahh!"

Red smiled deviously, put the transmitter back to the pocket, they all put their masks back on and then, she knocked on the door.

There was said from the inside of the pub:"Who is that?"

Red said her deep baritone voice again:"It is just us! We have already dealt with that hostage!"

The guardian henchman opened the door and Red and Wolf came in. Twitchy stayed outside and he was watching, just for sure.

"Well?" The Landlord asked straight away. "Have you dealt with that musician?"

Red wanted to say something, but Wolf had surpassed her and commented:

"The only thing which is that musician playing, instead of the lute, is the harp right now. Chachachacha!"

Red only with wonder and astonishment opened her mouth a bit, how Wolf was playing his role, as a real henchman of the mafia boss. But she had recalled quickly and also remarked:

"Eh. Yeah. That is so, yeah! Hehehe!"

Then she jogged in to him a bit and whispered:"Do not exaggerate that!"

"Excellent work, boys!" The Landlord complimented them.

Then he turned to his henchman and asked them for a change:

"Is everything prepared?"

"Totally, boss." One of henchman said." We have provided a truck which is staying straight in front of the pub and everything is ready for transport."

"Great!" The Landlord was complimented. "Take those magical objects and lets get out from here."

Three henchman went to one of the rooms, where the magical napkin, donkey and baton were hidden, and the moment later, they were carrying them out already.

Twitchy was watching everything through the window, including that napkin, donkey and bag, in which the magical baton was placed. He put his special espionage little camera and he made some photos of those rare magical objects without the slightest arousing the suspicion with the wide smile on his face:"CHICHI!"

As soon as the door opened, Twitchy quickly jumped out of the window and he was running to hide behind the edge of the pub. Maybe 10 bear, weasel and wild boar henchman went out of the pub, carrying magical objects, Red and Wolf were among them and the Landlord in the lead, heading to the truck. And when they were in the middle of way, Red had turned to Wolf, she blinked on him and whispered in to the transmitter secretly:"Nicky! It is time for the action!"

After these words, Nicky immediately connected with Granny and the task force and commanded:

"TASK FORCE TEAM! INTO ACTION! MOVE IN! MOVE IN!"

Granny commanded to the task force:" Alright, boys! Move in! Do you want to live forever? Move in!"

In that while, dozens of HEA agents with Granny in the lead emerged and burst out of the forest, in to the small clearing around the pub. Mainly goat, deer, beavers, racoon and porcupine agents wore protective helmets with night vision, Kevlar vests with sign: HEA, and each of them was armoured with so called paralyzing riffle, with laser aimer.

"Hands up! You are surrounded! Nobody move! Nobody move!" They were yelling.

"What on earth is the meaning of all this!" The absolutely surprised Landlord yelled and his henchman only opened their mouths wide open with wonder, when HEA agents surrounded them all on the pub yard.

Furthermore, the huge truck of the HEA central rode out of the forest, and Nicky Flippers himself jumped from it with the megaphone in his hand and started talking aloud:

"Happily Ever After agency! Landlord and you all his allies, listen up! The whole space is surrounded and closed. Drop the magical napkin, donkey and baton, which you have stolen and surrender!"

Totally shocked Landlord had been speechless for a while.

"Eeeeeehhhhh! What will we do now, boss?" Henchman asked quietly.

The Landlord recalled after a while and started tergiversating nervously:

"Ehehehehehe! Magical napkin, donkey and baton? Hehehe! I have never hearted about such things in my life. This is absolutely a normal donkey, who I won of one my friend...Baker! In...in...on the Island of Joy. Yeah! So that is it! I have decided to devote it to one...ehm...association which operates the donkey ride for kids, so that they had an extra donkey. And this is any magical napkin, neither. It is...ehm...a little blanket, yeah a blanket, which is putted on the donkey back, before the seat placing on it, you know. And there is no baton in this bag! These are...ehm..eh...candies! Yeah, candies, as a sweet gift for all those mites. And we have just wanted to take this donkey and this all away there by the truck! But a magical objects...? Hehe...this all must a one big misunderstanding!"

But Nicky had chuckled, he did not let to trick himself and said back:

"Chmchmchm! Nice try, Mr. Landlord, but do you really think, we are so stupid?"

"We know very well, that you had tricked the musician, named Jackie for magical napkin, which environ by itself, donkey from who the ducats fall and baton, which can trash around by itself for your own pleasure and having them only for yourself. Moreover, you took that musician as a hostage, you wanted to rid of him and to take those magical objects somewhere to the safer place, so nobody could not know. And finally, especially, the nomad Baker on the Island of Joy had been illegally taking tempted children there, where they could enjoy the limitless sundry fun and joy. But, after that, they were transformed in to the donkeys and Baker made them to work for him. Besides, Baker had never been selling children donkeys to anybody and the adults had not been permitted to entry on the Island of Joy. Besides, illegal supplying, dirty business making, keeping and selling the rare magical objects and now even holding the hostage, extortion, attempt for murder and tergiversating: I guess, I estimate it for 8 to 10 years of the jail."

The Landlord was shocked a bit by that all, but he had snorted than:

"For the last time: I have absolutely no idea, what is going on here and I do not know any musician named Jackie. And moreover: You can not to sew me for this without proof and evidence! This is, how exactly the legal law system works! You have nothing against me!"

In that moment, Red and wolf started laughing:

„CHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHM!"

„What….in the world...do you two...finds so funny!"Still more nervous and worried Landlord lighted in to them.

"You are funny and yours pathetic tergiversating and showing off, how to get out of this mess." Wolf grinned.

And Red remarked to this:"You had been so distracted by mention of wealth and power that you did not realized one such a little think."

"What? What what? What?...What?" The excited Landlord was stuttering.

"This!"

Red and Wolf jumped off a little bit backwards and threw their disguises and masks off. So as Granny and the others agents, they also wore a HEA task uniforms.

The Landlord and his henchman, who had been totally speechless for a while, only had opened their mouths wide open. The Landlord asked after a while:

"And just who are you?"

Red and Wolf put their staff badges out and she started:

"Happily Ever After agency! And you all are under arrested! For the robbery and owning rare magical objects, kidnapping, holding the hostage, extortion, attempt for murder, including illegal supplying, dirty business making and hazard games also!" Drop the magical napkin, donkey and baton and step away from that truck, kneel and take your hands behind your heads!"

She also stated humorously than:

"I have always wanted to say that."

The henchman went in to the storm and stir:"Those two were SPIES all along! Snoopers! Rats! Among us!"

The view and face of the Landlord, who was still disbelief a while ago, started turning in to the angered and frustrated and he also clenched his fists.

In the moment Wolf stated:

"And I got something, which the judge, attorney, jury and all in the court would listen really with pleasure. Watch and listen!"

He put his hidden voice recorder out of his pocket and played it aloud.

"Well how do you like that, boys?"..."Such a magical objects, as a napkin, which will immediately serves the best goodies, how many just the man wants, when he is said:"Environ", next the donkey, from who the ducats will fall, when he will shake himself, which can be repeated maybe million times in a row and even some baton, which will jump out of the bag a starts thrashing around by itself, when it is commanded!"..." With these things we will finally have cared of inexhaustible warehouse and supplies of food and drink for our guests and pure ducats, as a bulk of cover for life. Absolute wealth, power and profit boys! And by that way, our pub will soon become the most famous and the most asked one, today in the whole Forest and tomorrow in the all world! CHACHACHACHACHA!"…. "I think, we should better put such a plunder somewhere to the safety."... "And that is why it also will be better, when we put those objects to the safer place as soon as possible and if possible quietly aside from all the nosy parkers. And we will also better rid of that musician as well."

„Well. How do you like that?" Wolf said foxy, stopped the record and put it back to his jacket.

The Landlord and his henchman were just standing like chained, goggling their eyes like barrels and their mouths were wide opened like a castle gates now.

And then, it was said:

"Mr. Landlord!"

Like it would not had been enough of surprise and shocking yet, almost like stiffed with terror, the Landlord turned behind himself and he see: The musician Jackie stood at the HEA central truck himself and was smiling foxy.

"You need not to bother yourself, Mr. Landlord." Nicky Flippers said. "Here, Mr. Jackie who had been your hostage, stated and told absolutely everything to us to the last detail moreover. So, not only we got a lot of convincing evidence thankfully Red, Wolf and Twitchy, but also a brave witness, who is going to proof everything. It does not look very good for you in court, gentleman."

Now totally helpless Landlord henchman were despondently lamenting already:

"We are sunk! Our criminal carrier is at the end!"

The Landlord had been still out of himself for a while, when he had get together finally then and horribly frowned himself:

"Well! You can lamenting and groaning yourself around here, but I definitely do not intend to surrender without the fight! Do you really let yourselves to humiliate, prevente and intimidate by some green tall guy, who wears a nice outfit, the bunch of stuffed animal in uniforms, leaded by old lady and ever by some nosy teenager and fuzzy!"

Red and Wolf grumpily frowned also. "Hey, Red! I do not, how you feel, but that guy really starts getting on my nerves already." Wolf growled quietly.

"You speak from my soul directly, Wolf." Red gurgled.

"So?" The Landlord challenged his man. "Will you stand with me, with your boss? Or are you going to surrender just like that? Are you man or mice?"

Wolf remarked sarcastically:"Oh no, Mr. Landlord. They are bears, weasels and wild boars."

The henchman went in to the storm and stir again and they were threatening and yelling each other: "Yeah! We will not let ourselves to arrest be those guys! We are just so called: Henchman! Yeah! We are just strong, rogue and obligated and it is our duty to do the dirty work! Yeah! We will not download our tails, like some bunch of the scared chickens!"

Wolf sarcastically whispered to Red again:"But I say, they are bears, weasels and wild boars."

Nicky Flippers exclaimed:"Shall I command to action, Red?"

However Red answered back:" It is alright Nicky. We will handle this."

"Wait here, boys!" Granny commanded her people and joined to Red and Wolf.

The Landlord said menacingly be the side of his henchman: "Eleven against three? You are kidding, right?"

Red looked at Wolf, then to her Granny again and eventually delivered on of her catchphrase menacingly:

"Bring it!"

The Landlord looked surprised with a wondered a bit, but he had eventually shouted: "ATTAAAACK!"

So the fight began:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 – The fight**

The really burly wild boar step out of the crowd and he grunted threateningly:"Grrrr! I will overwhelm them like donuts!" And he ran fiercely with exposed tasks against Red, Wolf and Granny. The trio took defensive stance. But in that moment, Twitchy had appeared from nowhere with a wooden stick. He run in between wild boar and trio, he swung the stick and he tripped wild boars legs with it sharply. Very surprised wild boar was launched in to the air and he was literally flying in the sharp speed by such trip with screaming: „Aaaaaaaaa!" He zoom across the heads of heroes and he slam in to the near tree directly by his snout in the yard: PHHUUUTT! Poor guy groaned and because of his tasks were stab in the strain by that slam, he had maintained stuck in there paralyzed (wonder that he did not even cut that tree down).

"Bullseye!" The excited squirrel shouted.

"Twitchy!" Wolf cried out. "Great job little buddy. If I knew that coming, I could even take a target on that tree for you. Instead of throwing darts, a throwing, or better...flying pig? This is really something!"

Two weasels and bear were preparing for Red now. But she had seen a barrel with water at the pub and she got an idea. "You should have better stay at home with your mommy, little girl!" They were growling. However, Red, who was usually really insulted very easyaly, when she heard that word:"little girl" did not let to distract herself and enraged by that this time, anymore. So, she only glared her eyes and only stated menacingly: "Well, this "little girl" is about to take you down right now!" and she took her fighting stance. Those three ran against her fiercely with growling and roaring: Red only smiled deviously and she yelled :" „HEEJJJAAH!" and she overthrew the barrel with water byright front kick, and the water immediately turned in to ice by snow. Very surprised henchman slipped on that ice track and they all tumbled and thudded down at once. But that had not been all: They were riding on that ice like on the toboggan, they zoom across around the Red when they hit the hardened dump of snow and they maintained stuck in there with their teeth chattering. "Just chill out in that snow, boys."Red remarked playfully.

"Go after that hound, boys!" The Landlord leaded his man to Wolf. "He has been recording everything and the key is his voice recorder! When we take it from him, they will hardly proof something to us! Get him!" So, other three henchman, two wild boars and bear this time attacked Wolf. But he had noticed the big bird booth standing on the mast and nearby axe and he smiled deviously. "Heads up, boys!" He honked, grabbed the axe and he cut the booth with mast by one sharp swing with it. "Watch out! It faaallls!" "What in the world is he doing?" They were wondering, when the just watched the falling mast with the booth, which hit them all on their heads at once and they also thudded to the ground. The birdies were flying around the heads of the paralyzed henchman lying on the ground. "Well, well! Looks like the birds have started returning back from the warm environments after freezing winter already." Wolf joked again.

Now it was Granny turn, who was now standing against bear, wild boar and weasel this time. "Hey, granny! Shall we rather provide you a wheel chair and pills against the backache?" They started taunting her. But Granny had noticed the three stacked carriage wheels be her side and she stated menacingly: "My a granny? I will show you, what kind of granny I am!" She grabbed the carriage wheels and she threw them by one and by two and by three in to the air effortlessly, like they were little balls. "Lets play Frisbee, what do you think?" She cried out excited. "Catch!" She set the wheels in to the motion by three swift jumping spinning kicks, and she sent them flying in the full speed towards the surprised henchman. One wheel tripped weasels legs, second one hit wild boar directly to his stomach and third one, wonder that it did not crush bears teeth. Those three were now lying in the snow with groaning, and bear even kept that wheel in his mouth."Hmmmm. They are probably not in condition today." Granny said to yourself with wit.

"Grrrr! Come on! Get them, you fools!" The Landlord yelled out enraged and a bit shocked.

All bears, weasels and boars henchman, though a bit uneasy, but they stand up and recuperated at all, fiercely engaged to face the heroes.

Red was now standing against weasel, wild boar and bear, who were ready for attack with growling. Weasel and wild boar came closer to her, ready to throw a first hit, but Red (thankfully to her years of training in Karate and Kung fu and how it was said once – she is a living wire and she kicks very hard) had been much faster and she delivered a right side kick to the wild boars stomach, the second right side kickto the weasels snout, then right jumping spinning kick followed: "And...Up!" and then special right low spinning sweep kick, "And...Down!" and she tripped weasels legs by that, and the weasel thudded to the ground. The wild boar attempted for a sneak attack, but she had performed quick right spinning back kick to his snout and he ended on the ground also because of that. Now it was bear turn. Red stated: "And now...it is your turn, big guy." The growling bear attempted to deliver a swift right hook, but Red had evaded his attack and she delivered one offensive swift right roundhouse kick to his stomach, second right roundhouse kick to his snout and then something on the top: She jumped, she hug bears neck and she performed so called scissor kick takedown, and she took him down strongly by that, and then she implanted a sharp right heel strike right to bears belly, who rolled his eyes ith a deep "Uuunngh!". After that she effortlessly jumped back on her feet again, meanwhile her opponent was standing out of the ground although barely and he was grinding of the last."Hey! Stay down! HEEJJJAAH!" Red shouted and she delivered a final strong right spinning backward kick directly to his snout. Paralyzed bear ended on the ground with bumping, just like weasel and wild boar. "Have I mention, that I have been studying martial arts?" She said.

Meanwhile Wolf was standing against in fact "The real bear". The man like a mountain, almost 2 meters, huge paws with almost 15 centimeters long claws, burly shaped body, devious smile in his face and exposed fangs and mean yellow penetrating eyes. He swung his huge paw, grabbed Wolf for his uniform and started threatening him:"Give me that recorder! Or else...Grrrrr!"(Though Wolf had not ran away from his opponent and neither even to let intimidate by him this time since his previous adventure with three little killer pigs, the witch, Hansel and Gretel and super truffle. Since that, he had been trained in unarmed combat and self-defence by „Red herself" and he became quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. So, he only exclaimed the bear with a growl: "Stop it! You are going to crumple my new uniform! And this is even a secret agencys uniform." And he grabbed the bears huge paw, which was constricting his uniform with both his paws, "What the...?" A quite surprised bear was wondering, when Wolf swiftly twisted his paw in to the wrist lock. „Aaahh! Aaauchch! That hurts!" The bear was squealing in pain, as wolf twisted his paw. And then, Wolf implanted sharp left front kick right to the bears stomach, who drop to the ground with his stomach grabbed and his eyes rooled out in pain. „ I told you so." Wolf remarked sarcasticaly.

Other two growling weasels and boar were preparing for Granny now. But she had put noodle roller out and whirlwind with it proudly. The noodle roller which was her favourite and very effective weapon and she even created her own fighting style with it so called: "Rora-jitsu" or simply "The way of the roller". "Do you like baseball, boys?", she cried out so menacingly so as excited. The one weasel attempted to deliver a right hook, but Granny had blocked her attack be her own roller. The weasel, how she hit the hard roller instead of Granny, groaned in pain and grabbed her hand. "One..." Granny yelled and she offensively dragged the weasel on the head with her roller and she ended on the ground. The second weasel attacked beleft roundhouse kickthis time, but as previously, Granny had successfully covered herself by the roller. Weasel kicked the hard roller and she grabbed her leg with pain. "Two..." and Granny dragged the weasel on the head with her roller again, who also thudded to the ground. Finally, it was boars turn and he had ran fiercely against the old lady, however, Granny swiftly avoided the charging pig and she offensively hit him by her roller right to the rear very hard, that boar squeaked in pain and he ended on the ground, just like weasels, with his snout sinked in the snow. "You have already passed that! I love this game!" Granny said playfully.

Back at Wolf. Bear had been quite "overwhelming" the canine by sharply throwing him to the ground. "Chrrrmmh!" He growled both angry and a bit painfuly, gasping " Looks like, this was not such good practice." He was muttering but just getting back to his feet. "Grrrrr!" Bear growled fiercely and he engaged another attack on Wolf. He slaped Wolf so sharply thorugh his snout, that canine with a Wolf like yelp stumbled back, but still ready to face him, eyes full of determination and fighting stance. However. bear strike again, he punched him right to the head, that he almost stuck his tongue out, then the left uppercut to his stomach followed with a rolled eyes a bit and then sharp right hook through the face, that Wolf stumbled to the ground again with quite a dazed state. The bear grined maliciously with a satisfaction, but then he had been quite surprised, when Wolf swiftly jumped back on his feet and uttered defiantly: "Alright, tough guy. Lets try that again." Then he snarled fiercely and going towards him to face him: "Vrrrrr!" The bear only replied with another fierce growl and he attemped to attack the canine again. He attemped to strike him by left hook, but this time Wolf had taken and offence. He dodged bears attack and then he implanted a sharp right knee strike right to the bears belly, who rolled his eyes out with a loud „Uuunghh!", then he implanted a left hook to his snout and then right uppercut to the snout also, thereby he made him step back, then the left cross pucnh followed to the chest, right „slap" to the face and finally, he threw a sharp right roundhouse kick right across bears face, who evenatually stumbled to the ground this time in dazed state after such „combo" with a groaning.

Red was now standing against other weasel and bear, who were ready to strike again. At first they were mean and rough looking, but when Red took her fighting and threatening stance with a devious smile against them, "Ouh ouh!"their mean and rough looking view immediately turned in to the scared and cowardly looking and they attempted to run away. Red was wondered a bit and cried out them:"Hey! Where do you just think you are going guys?" She ran after them and then she did something amazing: She performed several swift front somersaults and she surpassed those two soon. After that she turned to the absolutely surprised weasel and bear rapidly, jumped and delivered a double jumping front kicksto their snouts. Both paralyzed henchman collapsed and ended in the snow. "It is so called to kill two flies at once." Red was flattering herself. But out of nowhere, another wild boar sneaked to her from back and sharply wrapped her middle"What?!" she jerked out quite surprised and struggling a bit"Cha! So, what are you going to to now, Lara Croft jr.?" the wild boar was laughing to girl. Red only smirked coldly "This." She was able to release her right arm and then, with a „HEEJJJAAH!" again, she managed to implant a very sharp right elbow strike right to the boars belly much to his surprise with a loud: "Uuunnghh!"thereby he released her, then she implanted a sharp right backward punch right to his snout and she made him to step back with a painful squeak and finally, then she swiftly turned to him and implanted a sharp righ knee strike to his belly again when he almost rolled his eyes out of his eyeholes, grabbed him for his shirt and she eventually sharply threw and sending him flying right after the recovering bear, weasel and boar and thye all eneded on the ground again with a squeaking and whimpering.

That while, a wild boar, which Twitchy tripped his legs by a stick and which slammed in to the tree, took the same stick and he was sneaking to Wolf in attempt to hit him behind. But Twitchy had noticed that "What?...Oh no! You do not!". He swiftly and bravely stand in to the boars way and stated with reproach:"No no no buddy! It is not nice." The boar only grunted angrily by the look to squirrel and lifted the stick above his head and attempted to hit him. He swung the stick but Twitchy ran through under his feet with lighting speed and he avoided his attack by that. "Miss me!" The squirrel honked and he delivered a very strong right jumping front kick (Together with Wolf, they both had been trained in unarmed combat and self defense defence by „Red herself" and he became quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it, which was also surprising for a little creature of his size) to the quite surprised boars rear. "Ooouch!" The wild boar squeaked and grabbed his rear quite in pain "That hurts even through my layer of bacon!". Then he turned back and he swung the stick with another angry grunt again, however Twitchy avoided his attack swiftly again and as before, he deliverd another left front kick to the boars calves this time, who squeaked and grabbed his calves in pain. And then he tried to strike again...and again...and again. "Miss me!" "Oooops!" "Too slow!" The excited squirrel was taunting. "Just hold still, so I could hit you!"The wild boar was snorting out of breath. And in that moment, the squirrel got out of the ground swiftly and he delivered a sharp headbutt right to the boars belly, who rolled his eyes with a groan and he made him to step back with hiss belly grabbed by that. But this time, when really enraged boar swung the stick and tried to attack again, Twitchy jumped and held his attack on by his paws. And then: „HEEJJJAAH!" He yelled with his chipmunk like voice but also loudly, he grabbed boars right wrist in the air, landed back on the ground and performed despite of his size very strong improvized shoulder throw and he threw totally surprised wild boar to the ground by that, where he also kept lying paralyzed in the snow. "I am maybe little one, but very handy one!" Twitchy was flattering himself.

Another wild boar now engaged next attack against Granny again. "So what, you rascal?" She asked provocatively quite a angry wild boar. "Uuaaarr!" The wild boar growled and charged against her. But the old lady (full of life and energy) had reacted quickly again so as last time. "Do you want one over your head?" She cried out, she swung swiftly be her roller and she dragged the pig on his head very hard with it. The paralyzed wild boar, with a devious smile and comic looking face just kept standing on the place like he would be frozen and the stars were revolving around his head. Granny only nudged to his snout gently by her finger and stunned wild boar thudded to the ground. "You are a very naughty boy!" She warned him.

Meanwhile, Red had been finishing off a weasel. The weasel growled angrily and attempted to implant a right hook to her, but Red swiftly dodged the attack and she immediately for weasels surprise offensively grabbed her paw and tiwsted it into to the wrist lock when weasel yelped painfuly. Red thne implanted one quick right roundhouse kick to her hip, the second quick right roundhouse kick to her torso, and then third quick right roundhouse kick right to her snout "Three strikes..." and then a sharp right backward sidekick right to the belly. The weasel with her eyes rolled by such impact was send flinging and she hit the wood stand at the pub wall and with a dazed look in her face the wood filled her up. "You are out!" Red annonced sarcastically and a bit excited.

Already totally frustrated and enraged bear, although hardly picked up himself from the ground and with loud: „Uaaaaarrrr!" swung his huge paw with the hook like claws and he was intending to deliver a lethal strike."Chmm! That guy will just not quit. Will he not?" Wolf muttered. But he had reacted quickly again and he "perfectly" countered his attack, implanted an offensive right back fist right to bears snout when he grunted, and then he swiftly swung behind the bear, grabbed him around his middle, for bears surprise, he lied back and he performed so called: back control takedownwith a loud: „HEEJJJAAH"and he threw the bear behind himself to the ground very hard, by what he almost took his breath away. Wolf then placed himself on bears torso and he swiftly locked his right paw in to armbar. The poor bear was whining in pain and struggling on the ground helplessly: "Uuu! Ouuch!Ouch! Al right! I give! I give up!". Wolf released his grip, rolled the bear on the belly, pulled the pair of schackles from his pocket of his uniform and he tied his paws with them. Then he remarked triumphantly:"You have been grounded right now."

The Landlord, who had been absolutely speechless for a while, only watched with wonder, how Red, Wolf, Granny and Twitchy are taking his henchman down one by one, when eventually all of them were lying in the snow.

"Everything is alright!" Granny stated.

"Damm good work you guys!" Red complimented Wolfs and Twitchys new-obtained fighting skills.

"Hey! You have not been teaching us some moves just for nothing." Wolf answered flattered.

"Wolf! Lets slap?" Twitchy challenged Wolf excited.

"Sure think!" Wolf stated unanimously. Twitchy jumped in to the air and along with Wolf they slapped their hands.

"Boys! Secure them." Granny commanded to task force agents, which entered the yard immediately and secured all beaten henchman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 – The rampaging baton**

Heroes then turned their attention back to the Landlord, who meanwhile caught load donkey, napkin and baton to the truck at time.

"This is the last warning, Mr. Landlord!" Red stated menacingly. "Drop the magical objects and surrender."

The Landlord did not let draw himself back and he also answered: "Surrender? Me? Never!" Then he chuckled a bit and also remarked menacingly:"Because I still got one more triumph in my sleeve."

In that moment he grabbed the back, in which the baton was kept.

"You know what have I said that I do not know what to do with magical baton, which will jump out of the back and will start thrashing around, when he is commanded? So this is precisely a good chance how to use it."

He smiled menacingly and said:" Baton...OUT OF THE BAG!"

And in that moment the brown baton, although with a "Mean looking" view jumped out of the bag ready to attack. The Landlord showed by his finger to heroes and baton charged against them.

"Just enjoy with this bad boy, you suckers! CHACHACHA! So long!" He jumped in to the prepared truck, turned the engine on and drove with donkey and napkin away.

The baton was meanwhile flying through the air, it swung itself in attempt to attack Red and the others. She had been only staring for a while, but then she had taken an offensive stance ready to conquer the baton.

But in that moment Granny stepped in, who swung her noodle roller and she defensively stopped the batons attack.

"We will handle this honey!" Granny ensured her granddaughter. "You stop the Landlord and get the magical objects back!"

"Alright! But just watch yourselves." Red then turned to the direction, where Wolf and Twitchy were, "Alright boys! Lets...Hah?" But they nowhere, like they would evaporated themselves.

"Wolf? Twitchy?" Red sounded surprised a bit and she was watching around.

Then a loud „Vrrrruuuuummmm!" sounded and the red snow scooter arrived at the yard controlled by Wolf and Twitchy.

He stopped right in front of her and Wolf challenged her temptingly:"Would you like a lift?"

Red was just staring with surprise: "Where did you take that car?"

"Nicky has recommended this baby to us for this business with a truck and besides on snow. Besides, the red colour suits you." Wolf said proudly.

Red gurgled:"Chm. You are getting to by a step ahead of me, men. Of course, only a little bit."

Then she smiled and jumped on place of the passenger behind Wolf and announced: "Lets roll partner!"

Wolf also smiled, he pressed more gas and all three moved off on the scooter after truck.

Meanwhile Granny had so called "swordplay" with the baton (roller against baton, who would win?)

The baton swung swiftly itself and attacked from the right. However Granny countered its blow by her roller. Then he tried it from the left, but he had been countered as well. He eventually attacked from above, but Granny had put her roller up and she successfully blocked it again.

Nicky was watching Granny duel with a baton and turned to Jackie:"Jackie! You are the owner of those magical objects, including the baton. How can we stop it?"

"That will not work!" Jackie sighed. "When the baton is commanded like that, it will not stop until the person, who summoned it, calls it back again."

Nicky growled: „Chrrrrmm!" And turned to Granny again, who was continuing her fight with the baton.

"Everything has a weakness. But what? Hmmmm? Maybe...If we just could somehow, or catch or get it in to something..."

And in that moment, Jackies eyes lightened up and started:"Catch or get?...That is it! The baton is normally in peace, when it is placed in the bag. If he could catch it to the bag, it could stop then!"

Nicky stated also lightened up:"It could be worth to try!"

"And we even do not have to make such bigger efforts, look!"Nicky remarked and pointed to the bag, which was lying in the snow, from which the baton jumped out, and which the Landlord threw away before he had run away.

"You are really bright Mr. Flippers!" Jackie complimented him.

"So lets go for it!" Nicky challenged.

Meanwhile Granny was still resisting fierce attacks of the baton. It attacked from the left, then from the right again, but as last time it had been countered by roller. Then he tried a fierce thrust this time, but Granny had reacted quickly, jumped away a bit and she grabbed the baton with lightning speed.

"Gotcha!" Granny yelled out.

However the baton was still struggling, writhing and trying to set free itself from Grannys constriction.

"Easy boy! It is okay! Calm down!" Granny was attempting to tame the struggling baton.

However, in that moment the baton picked the whole his strength together and he managed to fly up to the air, unfortunately with Granny.

"Ooops!" Granny screamed surprised, how the baton was flying around the yard with her.

Then the baton sharply swung by itself and he managed to get out of the Grannys constriction, who was unfortunately threw away "Aaaaaahh!" she screamed and landed directly on three of the others agents, but they actually had broken her fall at least. Though they kept lying on the ground with sighs after such slam, but Granny had been able to jump back on her feet effortlessly immediately and had been watching the baton.

"Sweet cookie! That wild cat will just not quit! How to defeat something what is moving by itself, it is relentless and furthermore magical?" Granny murmured and was ready for another attack.

The baton was also preparing for another attack again, when in that while Nicky called it behind:"Do you want to thrashing around you continually? Why do you not pick up someone of your own size?"

Baton turned and this time he aimed right on the HEA director and flew through against him.

"Nicky! Watch out!" Granny yelled on him.

But frog had maintained staying firmly on the place and determinate to resist thrashing baton.

The baton swung itself and was ready to attack again. However Nicky was able to dodge his attack swiftly at time and cried out:"JACKIE! NOW!"

And then, when the baton turned back to frogs direction, Jackie emerged behind with prepared bag. He jumped, swung the open bag and before the baton could had do something about it, the musician caught it in to the bag.

"Quick, Mr. Flippers! Rope!" Jackie yelled.

"Here!" Nicky put a piece of rope out and he tied the bag quickly up and he was holding it along with musician.

Imprisoned baton had still been struggling for a while, but it had eventually calmed down, exhausted and kept lying in the bag without a single move.

"Everything is alright! The baton is secured." Nicky announced for immediate everyone relief.

"It is called a quick action." Granny remarked.

"Nice work, Mr. Jackie." The frog complimented musician.

"The same thing to you, Mr. Flippers." Jackie answered charmed.

Then he picked up the bag with baton:"Poor guy, he is totally exhausted. It is not his fault, so that insidious Landlord sent it for us. But rather the baton works to obey that one, who got it right in his hands in the bag." The musician had proclaimed, when he stand for the baton.

Nicky, Granny and other agents watched in compassion how the musician is taking the bag with baton to the safety of HEA central truck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 – The chase**

Meanwhile the mean Landlord was riding out in the truck with donkey and napkin and Red, Wolf and Twitchy chased him on the snow scooter through the apartment side of the Forest.

"Cheche!" The Landlord laugh "You will never catch me!"

In the full speed, surpassing ("usually permitted in the town or village") 50 km/h he was sharply dribbling and maneuvering among cars on the road and he created a little barricade of cars by that in attempt to shake his chares off.

Wolf, driving the scooter with Red and Twitchy had to maneuvering among surprised walkers on the way because of that "traffic jam".

"Look out!" Wolf shouted on walkers. "Out of the way!" Red also shouted. "We are just coming through!" Twitchy also remarked.

After a while, when the car barricades had ended already, they also returned on the road.

In that moment, the truck turned sharply and drove right. Unfortunately Wolf missed that branch accidently in the full speed and yelled:"Oops!" However Red immediately allowed her red girdle, which she could use as a lasso, whip or even grappling hook in the certain or tricky situations and she swung it and she hooked the nearby lamp in the middle of road. "Hang on!" She cried out, held her girdle tight and she enabled their vehicle to turn sharply right by that, where the truck turned so.

„JUCHUUUUUUU!" Twitchy cried out excided.

"That was pretty good!" Wolf complimented her.

"It is still much better then breaking sharply and risking the slip!" Red answered with a wit.

"Yeah. If this keeps it up like this, such flexible girdle could become a necessary part of the every car equipment!" Wolf also answered with a wit.

The Landlord frowned, when he saw heroes still behind him in the back mirror.

Then the traffic lights were approaching and the green light turned on right now. The Landlord grinned and pressed the gas pedal to the top, that he passed the crossroad through and closely after that the red light turned one on the semaphore.

"Oh! Muffins! This is bad! Really bad!" Red screamed, when the crossroad was approaching.

But Wolf had noticed a big car transporter of sport cars and then he came up with either genial or rather crazy.

"Red, Twitchy, better fasten your seatbelts and hold your hats. Of course in your case rather the wood Red. A little turbulence are ahead of us!" He announced and turned his look at the transporter.

Red also looked at the transporter and she broke off herself a bit:"Wolf, this is not exactly a good time for playing a big guy!"

"And this is not exactly a good time for hesitating and conversation off! Besides, when we stop and wait until green again, the Landlord will run away with those magical objects!" Wolf remarked.

Red had been silent for a while with a consideration that Wolf is actually right and she had stated then:" Alright! Lets go for it!"

Wolf drove near to the transporter, they got on the cargo platform by swift inclining of the scooter and they jumped of it in the full speed and they literally flew through the air. It was quite a different experience for each one. The passionate Wolf howled with a proud:"JERONIMOOOO!", the shocked Red with her breath held had not known if she should also jubilating or being afraid instead for a while and Twitchy? Twitchy because of his hyperactive personality and action, excitement and fun loving attitude was just waving by his little hat and shouting: :"JIIICHUUUUU!"

They flew through the crossroad above the cars passing from the different direction on the scooter and they started declining down soon. But then something unexpected had happened: How they were flying, a little poster placed on the near mast got in to their way. And precisely Wolf who went howling he brushed against that poster by his snout when it wrapped his eyes by that and he could not see anything.

"Hey!" Wolf screamed. "Who turned the lights off!"

And Red sighed in the spirit:"I knew it."

However they were able to land, although not exactly softly (with bumping) yet safely behind the crossroad back on the road.

Red stretched quickly and caught the scooter handlebars and she had had even to dribbling and maneuvering among the cars for a while, meanwhile Wolf had been trying to get the poster of his face. When he finally made it, "Oops!" he screamed, when he could see a moving cars again and how Red is driving instead of him. He recalled quickly, grabbed the handlebars and he managed to regain the scooter control again.

"Well?" Red asked him half provocatively half excited."Is this not a little bit too extreme for you, man?"

Wolf chuckled embarrassingly and answered:"Well...Driving blindfolded...This is just a bit too strong coffee!"

"Heh!" The Landlord yelled surprisingly, when he noticed that they are gaining on him again.

In that moment Wolf noticed the fox policeman, who was also watching surprised, how is the Landlord passing through the streets in the truck in surpassing speed over 50 km/h and he carried such flapper, which is usually used for a signal to stop the car and he got an idea.

"Red! Maybe I know how to make him stop already!" Wolf howled.

"How?" Red asked with surprise and curiously.

"Just watch!" Wolf drove to the pavement, where the cup was standing, he stretched his right arm and he took the flapper with lighting like speed from his paw.

"Sorry! I am going to burrow this!" Wolf howled.

"Hey! My flapper!" The absolutely surprised cup yelled out.

Red asked with wonder again:"This is your plan?"

"And why not? The cups do it in one piece!" Wolf stated proudly and Red just shrug her shoulders.

Wolf really step on it this time, he drove to the truck as nearest as he could and attempted to give a signal to the Landlord to stop by the flapper.

"Stop!" He shouted to the surprised Landlord, who was watching with wonder what is that fuzzy up to.

"Did you not hear me? I say, stop immediately! Drive to the edge!" Wolf shouted again.

"Do you mean, like this?"The Landlord grinned deviously and he turned sharply on the side, which the heroes were riding on in attempt to slam them and shake them off.

"Hey! That is not what I meant!" Wolf yelled, but he had been able to evade the truck at time yet. "Cheche!" The Landlord laughed, how he drove them away, but those three had been still able to keep up with him despite his dirty tricks.

"So? Was it a good idea?" Red asked sarcastically.

"It was worth of try!" Wolf answered back also sarcastically and embarrassingly. "Perhaps we should have use also a policeman disguises and real police car!"

But this time, Red got an idea and suggested honestly:"Look, boys! Do you know what? Lets try it my way now, alright?"

Wolf grinned and asked and Twitchy was also listening:"So what are we going to do with that Road Lord?"

Like in the pub before, Red whispered something to tem:"Okay, listen...Whispers whisper whispers. Twitchy was smiling again from ear to ear and Wolf remarked:"Are you going to give me your brain?"He joked and the only thing she could do, was to smile about it.

Wolf pressed more gas, drove near to the truck again and gave her a signal:"Go Red!" Red got up carefully and stood on the seat, she was holding her balance and then she jumped gracefully right on the truck roof. After that, she gave them a signal that everything is going according to plan. Wolf only nod his head and then he told Twitchy:"Okay! The phase one finished! And now the phase two!" He pressed the gas on top when he eventually overtook the truck. Twitchy also playfully waved to the Landlord, who frowned again with wonder. Meanwhile Red knocked on the roof and called with a wit:"Knock! Knock! Is somebody at home?" Now already and totally surprised wondered Landlord with scream looked up to the roof:"What the heck...?" And then it came – Red got off the roof, she caught herself on left edge of the roof and then... she kicked off and crushed the window with minimum effort and she also managed to knock the Landlord out by one **double kick**. And in that while, Wolf howled to Twitchy:"Alright, little britches. Let him have it!""With pleasure!" Twitchy cried out excited. The squirrel put a little box with a sign "thumb tacks" out and threw them around the road. The truck drove on them and – "BAAAANNG!" The right tyre cracked by that, car collapsed with a slip and eventually tackled to the others cars parking in the edge by its hip.

Wolf and Twitchy stop immediately, jumped off the scooter and they were running towards stopped truck.

"Red! Are you alright?" Wolf shouted scared and thoughtfully a bit and Twitchy nervously caught his mouth.

The while of silence began, nothing was happening, but then the door had opened and Red step off, alive and healthy.

"I am going to rather change to subway next time." Red stated, even without losing the sense for humor.

Wolf and Twitchy relieved with a smile. "What about the Landlord?" Wolf asked. Red only grinned, jumped off the car and also put half paralyzed, upset and mainly disappointed Landlord out off it. The she turned to squirrel:"Twitchy, would you render him a honor?""With pleasure Red!" Squirrel cried out excited. He put the shackles out and entered to the Landlord:"Mr Landlord! In the name of the happy ending you are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say will by use against you in the court." And he put the shackles on him. The only thing the Landlord could say was: "Muffins!" Eventually the trio walked the truck around opened the door where the donkey and napkin were locked and they put and brought them securely out, meanwhile Twitchy was watching the Landlord.

And in that moment a personal helicopter of HEA arrived and landed the road near the truck. Nicky, Granny and very Jackie step out of the helicopter. "Red! Wolf! Twitchy! You made it!" The director of HEA complimented the trio. Red and Granny were hugging themselves happily meanwhile Wolf and Twitchy took their "manly" greeting (fist on fist) with a satisfaction. Meanwhile Nicky came to the donkey and napkin, picked them and took them to the Jackie who was still holding a big with the baton."Mr. Jackie." The frog started. "I guess this belongs to you – donkey, napkin and the baton." Musician had been just looking charmed for a while, but then he had taken them from him. "I just do not know how I shall ever thank you all." Nicky, Red, Wolf, Granny and Twitchy smiled. "You do not even have to for anything. This is precisely what the HEA is for: provide a story with the happy ending." Nicky stated modestly. "All in the days work." Granny remarked.

"Nice work, agents." Nicky complimented heroes when he turned them."Not only we managed to prove the Landlords dirty business thanks to your skills and trumps and teamwork, plus all his henchman are secured but also all magical objects, which he had been collecting and stealing for all months we had also secured and put on the safe place."

Then he turned to Wolf:"Wolf, your voice recorder please."

Wolf just grinned, put his voice recorder, where he had recorded the whole Landlords talk out of his pocket and threw it right in to the Nickys hand.

"Besides, with that satisfactory evidence, photos, which Twitchy took and Jackies testify in the court as a witness, we will be able to convict the Landlord and his people." The frog stated, meanwhile two other agents were taking the Landlord away.

"You can count on me Mr. Flippers. For such disgrace, which that fat man sew on me I will definitely convict him!" The musician stated menacingly.

"By the way, I would like to thank you also. We could not get and catch that baton without you. Thanks for your help." Nicky said with a smile and gave him a hand.

"No. I thank you. You all." Jackie said and he shook a hand with Nicky also with a smile.

Meanwhile Red and Wolf were smiling and congratulating to each other."So...another mission successfully accomplished and another happy ending." Red announced with a joy and proud.

Wolf complimented her for that:"Your martial arts skills and intellect triumphed again."

"Hey! He also could not do this without your disguises and journalists skills." Red complimented Wolf now.

"Nice work partner!" Red stated playfully."The same think to you partner!" Wolf smiled and they both slapped their hands with a laugh, meanwhile Granny, Nicky and Twitchy were watching it also with a smile.

Then they all noticed that there is a sunrise.

"Oh lookyly look! The sunrise." Red remarked. "Why so wonder?" Granny had stated honestly, when she looked the watch. "There are 6 am." And Wolf also said:"That is great! We can catch a breakfast yet." Then he turned to musician."Hey Mr. Jackie! Would you ask that your magical napkin for a piece of cud?"

Everybody had just been staring for a while by that, but then they all had begun to laugh. And Wolf joined them with a laugh also.

**The End. For now...**


End file.
